Le Départ
by Lorna Parker
Summary: Correspondance entre les personnages de la série.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le Départ

**Auteur :** Lorna

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, pas de sous, juste pour le fun et les fans

**Résumé :** Jarod écrit une lettre à Miss Parker…

**Note de l'auteur: **À l'époque où les mails et les SMS ont le monopole de la communication via un appareil, j'aime toujours correspondre par lettres. Cette fic est donc dédiée à ce moyen de communication de moins en moins utiliser mais qui, heureusement, subsiste malgré tout. Je sais que, normalement on dédie une histoire à une personne mais je tenais vraiment à dire ça.

Le 08/12/03

MP,

J'ai pris certaines précautions avant de te faire parvenir cette lettre. Personne d'autre que toi ne pourras la lire. Avant de continuer cette lettre, je te demande de laisser tomber ta carapace, tu n'en n'auras pas besoin.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris. C'est pour t'annoncer quelque chose que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de te dire si je t'avais vu ou si j'avais entendu ta voix. J'ai pris une décision importante : je pars. Je quitte les Etats-Unis et je vais me réfugier dans un autre pays. J'y ai longuement réfléchi après notre retour de Carthis et il me semble que se soit la meilleure solution pour moi. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé cette année. Je suis conscient que mes recherches avanceront moins vite, mais certainement plus sûrement. Lyle se fait de plus en plus menaçant, il me retrouve trop facilement en ce moment. Hier encore, j'ai failli être capturé. Je crois que je suis fatigué et, à cause de ça, je laisse beaucoup trop d'indice. Et lui, il ne se laisse pas convaincre de me laisser partir comme tu le fais et quand il essaye de me tirer dessus, il ne fait pas exprès de me rater. Et puis j'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de temps et peut-être qu'en m'éloignant cette sensation disparaîtra.

Bien sur, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Notre voyage sur Carthis y est pour beaucoup : tout ce qui s'y est passé, mais surtout tout ce qui a failli s'y passé. Je te passe les détails, tu étais là. Une question vient s'ajouter à la longue liste que j'ai déjà : que serait-il arrivé si Ocee n'était pas entrée dans la pièce ? Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que tu aurais trouvé une excuse pour pouvoir t'éclipser. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je comprends ton comportement. Je sais exactement pourquoi tu te conduis comme tu le fais : tu à peur d'être heureuse, ce qui est tout à fait normal si on prend en compte tout ce que tu as subit depuis ton enfance. Mais d'un autre côté, tu as envie d'être heureuse, tu sais comment y parvenir mais ta peur de tout perdre à nouveau est plus forte que ton désir de bonheur. Et tant que tu n'auras pas surmonté cette peur, tu ne pourras pas prendre le tournant. Et, pour ne pas montrer toutes ces émotions, tu t'es fabriquée une carapace de femme froide, méchante et pratiquement insensible. Mais n'oublies pas ce que je suis et le fait qu'on se connaisse depuis longtemps. Je te connais très bien et je sais qui tu es réellement, à l'intérieur.

Voilà, tu sais tout. Sydney recevra un mail dès que tu auras fini de lire cette lettre. Je vous donnerais des nouvelles de temps en temps. Si tu veux m'écrire, tu peux utiliser ma méthode pour me faire parvenir les lettres. En tous cas, prends soin de toi et laisse Lyle courir un peu : j'ai laissé des tas de fausses pistes qu'il découvrira au fur et à mesure et il n'a aucune chance d'apprendre que je suis parti à l'étranger. Je te fais confiance pour le laisser tourner en rond ! Il tient trop à sa tête et à l'héritage des Parker pour abandonner à la première fausse piste.

J'ai trouvé un bout de poème qui nous ressemble :

C'est difficile de partir

En sachant que tu restes là

Et je ne peux plus te dire

Que je serais là pour toi

J'ai essayé de te convaincre

De partir avec moi

Mais tu ne peux pas encore vaincre

Cette peur qui vit en toi

Peut-être qu'un jour

Tu me rejoindras

Et, qu'en toi, l'amour

Gagnera le combat

Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais.

Tu sais ce que je ressens. Quoi qu'il en soit pour toi, je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

Jarod.


	2. Chapter 2

Le 12/12/03

Jarod,

Sydney a bien reçu ton mail mais il n'est pas très rassuré que tu quittes les Etats-Unis bien qu'il soit d'accord avec toi sur le fait que tu seras plus en sécurité loin d'ici. Il ne s'inquiètera pas trop tant que tu lui donneras des nouvelles et que tu le tiendras au courant de tes découvertes. Broots, quand a lui, te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et te remercie une dernière fois de lui avoir obtenu la garde de Debbie. Il tenait vraiment à ce que j'écrive ça, alors voilà tu sais tout.

Voilà les nouvelles. Ça va faire un mois que nous sommes rentrés de Carthis donc il n'y a pas grand-chose à te raconter à part le fait que Lyle est aussi à ta poursuite mais ça, tu t'en étais déjà aperçu ! Un mois donc et s'est bientôt Noël. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien. Je pense que je vais aller visiter Paris. Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller là-bas.

Je suis restée bouche bée après avoir lu ta lettre. J'ai été très touchée par ta décision. Et puis, c'est une lettre magnifique. Tu sais si bien décrire ce que je ressens, ce que j'essais de cacher sous ma « carapace ». Donc tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas pu prendre le tournant et à cause de ça, tu t'en vas. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute si tu pars et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour te dire de rester. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça. A quoi cela servirait-t-il puisque je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus qu'une relation de chat et de souris ? Et puis, je pense que quand tu liras ces lignes tu seras déjà loin des Etats-Unis.

Pourquoi je te parle à cœur ouvert cette fois ci ? Tout simplement parce que je pense que tu dois savoir la vérité. Ce n'est pas très courageux de ma part de te le dire une fois que tu es parti mais je n'arrive pas à surmonter cette peur. Tu dois le savoir depuis longtemps : je t'aime. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu te l'écrire ! Même si tu décides de ne pas revenir, tu sauras la vérité. J'avais trop peur de te le dire car toutes les personnes que j'aime meurent les unes après les autres. Et si je ne t'ai pas ramené au Centre, c'est pour que tu vives libre alors profites-en et soit heureux.

Et pour ta question, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Ocee n'était pas entrée. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas eu la force de partir encore une fois ou peut-être que je l'aurais trouvé pour ne pas avoir à te faire de mal après. Finalement, l'arrivée d'Ocee était une bonne chose pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu à trouver d'excuse ni à te mentir pour m'en aller. Même si parfois je me surprends à penser que j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'entre pas. Mais je reste convaincue d'une chose : nous deux, avec le Centre dans nos vies, c'est impossible. Il faudrait qu'il disparaisse pour toujours, mais là je rêve… Qui arriverait à le faire tomber ? Seul tu n'y arriverais sûrement pas. Tout ce qui me fait rester là bas, c'est toi. Je sais, c'est très contradictoire ! Mais tant que c'est moi qui suis à ta poursuite, tu ne risques rien. Et maintenant que tu vas faire tourner Lyle en rond, je vais prendre plaisir à le laisser chercher !

Le fait de savoir que je ne te reverrais peut-être pas me fait peur et me brise le cœur. Mais cela m'a fait découvrir combien je tiens à toi. Je crois aussi que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi.

Je te laisse et te souhaite, moi aussi, bonne chance pour la suite. J'espère que tu seras heureux, profites bien de la vie et retrouves tes parents.

Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Il me sera impossible d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'aime. C'est un sentiment trop fort.

Pour toujours,

MP.


	3. Chapter 3

Le 19/12/2003

MP,

Ta lettre m'a beaucoup touché. Je n'espérais plus te l'entendre dire, ou plutôt que tu me l'écrives. A la fin de la lecture, j'ai eu envi de sauter dans le premier avion pour venir te voir mais il a fallu que je parte pour que tu avoues tes sentiments. Alors, je ne suis pas revenu, j'ai préféré garder les choses telles qu'elles sont même si ce n'est pas tout a fait ce que j'imaginais. C'est très dur, pourtant j'ai l'habitude de voyager mais, comme je sais que je ne vous reverrais pas, je ne me sens pas très heureux. Vous me manquez. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que je suis parti et la perspective de passer Noël sans t'appeler au milieu de la nuit ou de t'envoyer suivre un nouveau jeu de piste dans une région déserte ne me réjouit pas. Je me demande comment j'ai pu penser que m'éloigner me ferait du bien. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en partant mais je me rends compte à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises pour mon départ, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est une accumulation de plusieurs choses.

Cette lettre est très courte mais tu auras de mes nouvelles bientôt.

Passes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Je t'embrasse,

Jarod.


	4. Chapter 4

Le 27/12/2003

Sydney,

Je vous ai appris hier, par téléphone, que je ne reviendrais pas au Centre pour le moment. Mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer : comme vous le savez, je suis allée à Paris pour Noël et, à ma grande surprise, Jarod était là. Je lui avais dit où j'allais mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il viendrait. Nous avons passé cette fête ensemble. Vous devez vous douter de ce qu'il s'est passé : Jarod et moi sommes ensembles.

Après le nouvel an, nous reviendrons aux Etats-Unis pour essayer de détruire le Centre et d'envoyer Lyle et Raines en prison. Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous viendrons vous voir bientôt.

Bonne année à Broots et à vous,

MP.

A très bientôt,

Jarod.


	5. Chapter 5

Le 27/12/2003

M. Lyle,

Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vous envoie des informations par courrier sécurisé. Vos soupçons à propos de Mlle Parker s'avèrent être justes. Je l'ai filé toute la soirée du réveillon et voici son emploi du temps:

20h00: arrivée dans un restaurant de la Tour Eiffel.

20h05: elle est assise et Jarod vient la rejoindre. Elle à l'air surprise. Il s'assoit et ils discutent. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé qu'elle allait l'attraper.

21h00: il est resté avec elle et elle en avait l'air ravie, ils continuent de parler après la fin du repas.

21h30: une musique commence, des gens se lèvent et vont danser. Ils font de même.

22h00: à ce moment, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, ils s'embrassent.

22h45: ils s'éclipsent discrètement. Je les suis.

23h10: ils arrivent à l'hôtel et montent dans la chambre qu'elle a louée à son arrivée.

J'ai veillé toute la nuit et je n'ai pas vu Jarod ressortir. Ils sont partis ensemble vers 10h00, j'ai essayé de les suivre mais je les ai perdu. Je sais, en revanche, qu'ils allaient en direction d'un aéroport.

Un nettoyeur.


End file.
